custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Mokele-Mbembe
Titanus Mokele-Mbembe is a Category VII kaiju originating from Sudan. Nicknamed "M&M" by MONARCH researchers, this wily man-eater is the single greatest source of human deaths via Titan activity; upwards of 56,000 souls have been gobbled up as of 2019, a number that continues to rise by the day. History September 4, 2037 saw the unveiling of Michael Nexus' three new jaegers, Blackout Obsidian, Dark Rainstormer and Saber Redeemer, to PPDC officials. What was supposed to be a grandiose display of SDC ingenuity rapidly morphed into disaster when the entire PPDC council was swallowed into a sand pit, which promptly revealed itself as Mokele-Mbembe's gaping mouth. The Titan erupted from the ground as a dumbfounded Nexus and his bodyguard Nick "Nexus-One" Bale looked on, vertically bisecting Rainstormer with a tail swipe. After shrugging off a missile barrage from Obsidian, Mokele-Mbembe dug his horn into the jaeger's crotch(much howling and cursing ensued from the mouths of the two male Rangers), lifting it up and slamming it against the side of a pyramid. Obsidian's reactor was then ripped out and used to hammer the jaeger's conn-pod flat, before M&M wrapped his tail around its torso and hurled it towards Redeemer. Unexpectedly, Redeemer blew up on contact like a scene out of a Michael Bay movie, its conn-pod popping out and sailing through the air before landing neatly within Mokele-Mbembe's outstretched arms. M&M haughtily smacked his lips before gobbling up both pilots alive. The scuffle between the three jaegers and Mokele-Mbembe had displaced quite a bit of sand, which now covered the sky to create something akin to a sandstorm. Having lost sight of Bale, Nexus groped around like a blundering idiot, soiling his pants more and more as he heard the horrific howls of SDC soldiers near him as they were eaten one by one. His trusty bodyguard Nick Bale was a little more composed, although he too didn't have the faintest idea where his boss was. Unbeknownst to Nexus and Bale, they were the only two souls left alive. Time passed, the sandstorm cleared a little, and Bale finally caught sight of Nexus. He watched in elation as Nexus turned around and began jogging toward him... until the colossal posterior of Mokele-Mbembe appeared out of the haze and slammed down on top of his boss, squashing him like a bug. The Titan's mouth twisted into a grotesque sneer as he briefly locked eyes with Bale. Moments later, Bale noticed a vaguely purple gas wafting up from underneath M&M's posterior where Nexus had been, followed by bubbling chunks of toxic green matter; Mokele-Mbembe had unleashed the full fury of radioactive Titan excrement onto the corpse of Michael Nexus. Just a few meters away, a live camera was broadcasting a 4K feed of Nexus' glorious death for everyone in the SDC to watch. Flustered SDC personnel watched on as SDC reinforcements were thoroughly steamrolled, with jaegers Ace Blitzkrieg and Blitzkrieg Armageddon each earning a one-way ticket to Oblivion Bay, while all 7,452,269 soldiers of the famed 805th Rangers Regiment were reduced to M&M's evening snack. Even in the midst of this fiasco, most caught sight of the decorated Nick Bale speeding off at mach speed in the opposite direction, and to be frank, who could blame the poor chap? Biology Behavior Category:Kaiju Category:Fan-made characters Category:Articles under Construction Category:Crossovers